


Причины, по которым я тебя люблю

by Mint_Mercury



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Space Husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Mercury/pseuds/Mint_Mercury
Summary: "Каждый может чувствовать, Пол" - произнёс Хью, глядя в темноту. "Даже ты".





	Причины, по которым я тебя люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the reasons i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470372) by [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops). 



Двери каюты с тихим шипением закрылись, но несмотря на это, Хью не оторвал взгляда от падда, так как был слишком увлечён отчётом об эпидемии Леводианской простуды на Земле. Он уже начинал обдумывать предстоящую вакцинацию всего экипажа, которая обойдётся весьма недешево, и ему придётся объяснять Лорке, что это необходимая мера, а не очередной его приступ гипер-опеки. К тому же, он не был уверен выделит ли Звездный Флот средства на вакцинацию тех членов экипажа, которые не собираются покидать корабль, и вообще является ли эта процедура первостепенной во время войны. Хью не мог найти ответы на эти вопросы и это ужасно его раздражало.

Калбер уже начинал обдумывать, как бы посильнее испугать этой болезнью Сару, чтобы тот более эффективно повлиял на капитана, когда Пол прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Мой дорогой доктор, — сказал он приветственно, когда двери закрылись. — Как прошёл твой день?

— Я был занят, — ответил Хью, все еще не отводя глаз от экрана. Он слышал тихий шелест, когда Пол снял свою униформу, и мягко улыбнулся, мельком увидев бледную кожу и свои собственные боксеры с супергероями (которые согласно уставу он точно не мог носить), что Пол нагло украл у него на прошлой неделе.

— А твой? — спросил Хью спустя пару секунд. — Как ты, Пол?

Блондин не сразу ответил, но Хью был настолько отвлечён отчётом, что не счёл, что тихое "Пока не знаю" прозвучало как-то необычно. Вероятно, Пол весь день придумывал новые способы заставить "Дискавери" летать с помощь его любимых спор, и Хью не могло не радовать то, что Стамец мог заниматься любимым делом. Микология не особо интересовала Хью, потому что он совершенно её не понимал, и возможно поэтому он начал уделять Полу чуть меньше внимания, чем мог бы.

— Мой дорогой доктор, скажи мне: почему я тебе нравлюсь?

— Люблю, — не задумываясь поправил его Хью, не отрывая глаз от падда. — Я люблю тебя, Пол.  
Доктор кажется наконец понял, что что-то было не так и мгновенно выключил планшет, чувствуя, как чувство вины захлестнуло его, когда, подняв глаза, он увидел белое от ужаса лицо Стамеца.

— Пол? — нерешительно спросил Хью, полностью переключая своё внимания на мужа. — Ты никогда не выуживал из меня комплименты, хоть я и не против немного удовлетворить твоё эго.

— Дело не в этом, — честно сказал Пол и неестественно улыбнулся, скрещивая ноги и садясь на противоположный край кровати. На нём все еще были надеты одни только боксеры, и это заставляло его выглядеть особенно по-домашнему: с небольшими складочками на бледном животе, спадающими на нахмуренный лоб волосами и уставшими голубыми глазами. — Мне просто... Интересно. Твоё чувство привязанности ко мне всегда было для меня загадкой и...

— Ты не любишь, когда ты чего-то не понимаешь. — понял Хью, и наклонился, чтобы невесомо погладить бледную лодыжку Стамеца. — Мне жаль, что я был так отвлечён на отчёт, когда ты пришёл. Я должен был понять, что что-то не так намного раньше, не когда ты сам об этом сказал. Я обязан был обратить на это внимание.

Кончиком большого пальца Пол нежно разгладил тревожную складку на лбу Хью. 

— Мне больше не нужно так часто говорить тебе о своем настроении... К тому же, ты сам утверждал, что общение это самое главное в отношениях. — поддел его блондин, устало усмехнувшись и Хью, не удержавшись нежно обнял его и перетащил на кровать.

— Конечно оно важно, — прошептал Хью. — Оно очень важно... Как и наша работа здесь... Но точно не важнее тебя.

— Ты выглядишь грустным, — заметил Пол, его голос был мягким, а сам он выглядел виновато. — Мне больно, когда ты грустишь. Просто, сегодня я не хочу быть один.

— Ты никогда не будешь один. У тебя есть я. — Хью немного сомневался, перед тем как осторожно наклониться и оставить мягкий, невесомый поцелуй на губах мужа. — Сегодня... Случилось что-то, что заставило тебя так себя почувствовать? Или... Это просто плохая ночь?

— Динь, динь, у нас есть победитель, — кисло ответил Пол и устало провёл пальцами по переносице. — Пожалуйста, просто... Просто скажи мне, почему ты со мной. Что такого ты нашёл во мне что заставило тебя остаться, а не оттолкнуло как всех остальных? Я... Я не понимаю. Я не могу понять.

Разочарование Пола было почти ощущаемо, и Хью, всхлипнув на грани слышимости, мягко провёл рукой по волосам Стамеца. Когда Пол расслабленно прикрыл глаза, Хью невесомо поцеловал его чуть ниже линии волос. Очевидно, что Пол отчаянно нуждался во внимании этой ночью.

— Я не могу назвать тебе всех причин, почему я люблю тебя, потому что на это уйдёт вся ночь. — нежно прошептал доктор. — Но я более чем рад попытаться.

Пол выглядел так как будто он потерял всякую надежду и Хью ненавидел то, каким хрупким тот казался. Калбер потянулся, чтобы накрыть их обоих одеялом, прежде чем, осторожно придерживая подбородок, заставить Пола посмотреть ему в глаза и нежно провести кончиками пальцев по его обнаженной спине.

— Я очень многое люблю в тебе, — мягко начал Хью, блаженно простонав, когда Пол сказал компьютеру выключить свет. — Я люблю то, как ты увлечен своими грибами. Я люблю, как мило ты выглядишь, заботясь о детях... Или о тихоходке в настоящее время. — Пол смущенно улыбнулся, и Хью счастливо продолжил. — Твоё лицо разглаживается, а глаза начинают по-особенному сверкать, когда ты приседаешь, чтобы поговорить с совсем маленьким ребёнком. И то, как ты активно жестикулируешь, пытаясь рассказать детям о своих исследованиях, а они ни слова не понимают, и это одна из моих самых любимых вещей.

Пол смущенно уткнулся лицом в грудь Калбера, но даже в темноте доктор видел, как прекрасно покраснели уши Стамеца.

— Я люблю то, что ты всегда самый умный человек в комнате, и то что ты ни секунды в этом не сомневаешься и никому не позволяешь победить себя в споре... Даже капитану... Или тому самодовольному генералу.

— Хороший был денёк, — улыбнулся Пол, и Хью оставил лёгкий поцелуй на кончике его носа. — Расскажи мне больше, дорогой доктор. — попросил учёный и Хью не смог бы ему отказать, даже если бы очень захотел.

Ведь он был готов пожертвовать галактикой, чтобы лицо Пола всегда оставалось таким же спокойным и довольным.

— Я люблю то, какой ты смешной, саркастичный и слегка вспыльчивый, и как беззастенчиво ты заботишься о вещах, которые важны для тебя... Я в этом списке.

— Всегда. — прошептал Пол и Хью почувствовал, что его сердце перестаёт умещаться в груди.

— Я люблю то, как ты защищаешь окружающих, начиная с молодых кадетов на опасных высадках и заканчивая тем, как ты обнимаешь меня, когда засыпаешь, как будто никогда не сможешь, мня отпустить.

— Не смогу, — шепотом согласился Пол, и одинокая слезинка протекла по щеке Хью, когда он осознал насколько сильно любит этого прекрасного мужчину.

— Тогда и я не отпущу, — прошептал он. — Я не смогу тебя отпустить, даже если ты захочешь бросить меня.

— Я никогда так не поступлю, — ни секунды не раздумывая пообещал Пол. Его ресницы склеились от слёз, но он выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо. — Что ещё?

Когда Хью пробормотал что-то вроде: «вот теперь определённо нарывается на комплименты», Пол добродушно хмыкнул, потянувшись, чтобы защекотать его.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — ответил Хью сквозь приступы неконтролируемого смеха. Глаза Пола теперь блестели от счастья, и Хью не удержавшись наклонился, чтобы в очередной раз за этот вечер поцеловать Пола, на этот раз в висок.

— Я люблю это. — прошептал он губами касаясь кожи Пола. — Я люблю то, насколько ты чертовски красив. Люблю что твои глаза — цвета океана, а когда ты улыбаешься на щеках появляются прелестные морщинки. Я люблю твой смех, о котором знаю только я, когда ты смеёшься так сильно что тебе перестаёт хватать воздуха и ты звучишь прямо как бегущий буйвол.

— Фу, как грубо, — мягко перебил его Стамец, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, несмотря на то, что его глаза уже начинали слипаться от усталости. Хью искренне этому радовался: Пол наконец то расслабился настолько, что начал засыпать прямо у Хью на руках, потому что полностью ему доверял.

— Я люблю твою смелость и смекалку, — прошептал Хью. — Люблю то, как ты не позволяешь своему прошлому влиять на твое будущее. — он немного замялся, прежде чем усмехнуться и добавить — Я люблю, когда ты поешь в душе и когда говоришь это своё "поразительно."*

— Хэй. — сонно пробурчал Пол, довольно улыбаясь. — "Поразительно" — это вечное.

— Моя любовь к тебе вечна, — ответил Хью, не задумываясь. Он непроизвольно съежился, ожидая очередного поддразнивания, но Пол молчал. Когда Хью всё же рискнул взглянуть на него он увидел, что Пол смотрит с мягкой неуверенность и безоговорочным доверием. Смотрит так, как никогда до этого.

— Я никогда не разлюблю тебя. — прошептал Хью, и Пол еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты тоже знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, дорогой доктор. Ты самый добрый, терпеливый и классный мужчина, которого я по счастливой случайности встретил и... — Пол нервно сглотнул, смутившись от этого необычного проявления эмоций. — Ты всегда будешь занимать особое место в моем сердце, Хью, несмотря ни на что. 

Пол очень редко называл его по имени, а это значило, что сейчас он был предельно серьезен. Он всё еще не отводил взгляда от покрывала, как будто понимал, что не сможет сказать всё что ему нужно сказать, если посмотрит Хью в глаза.

— Ты был со мной в мои худшие дни и продолжал любить меня несмотря на то, что тогда я не был особо... Любвеобильным, — пробормотал Пол мягко. — И мне никогда не выразить тебе всей моей благодарности за это. Никогда.

— Звучит знакомо, — нежно ответил Калбер. — Потому что я ощущаю то же самое, любовь моя. С каждым днём, проведенным с тобой, я чувствую себя счастливее.

Пол снова уткнулся в шею Хью, отчаянно краснея, когда тот целомудренно поцеловал его в ключицу. Доктор легко пробежал пальцами по завиткам светлых волос и Стамец спокойно вздохнул, окончательно расслабляясь в объятиях мужа. 

— Каждый может чувствовать, Пол. — произнёс Хью, глядя в темноту. — Даже ты.

— Я знаю. — тихо ответил Стамец. — Порой я забываю об этом, но... В глубине души я всегда об этом помню. Мои эмоции — реальны, а чувства — человечны и прочее, прочее, прочее... — Хью не глядя знал, что учёный закатил глаза. — Я знаю это теперь. И... И благодарить за это нужно тебя.

— За то, что я удовлетворил твоё эго? — поддразнил его доктор, и Пол мотнув головой и улыбнувшись, прижался губами к его обнаженному плечу.

— За то, что ты — это ты, мой дорогой доктор, — серьезно ответил он. — За то, что ты делаешь меня живым.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Поразительно" — это "groovy" в оригинале. Думаю, все помнят это замечательное слово.


End file.
